Something Right
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: Making this short since I have to get to work, I must be doing something right. And whatever that may be, I hope I continue to do that. Songfic/One-shot! Based off of the song Something Right by Westlife. DL


**Disclaimer: Mrs Nicky Byrne-KTBSPA does not own CSI: NY. The song is also not her's, it rightfully belongs to Westlife.**

A/N: It's really good if you listen to the song while reading it! This is gonna be short and sweet, so, yeahhh...!

* * *

><p><span>Something Right<span>

_Danny's POV_

I sat up in bed, leaning my head back against the headboard. I sighed, I really couldn't sleep.

Who knew that one thought can keep you up all night?

Turning my head, I glanced at the clock beside my bed. The red numbers read, _3:32 AM_. Great. I've got shift in a matter of four hours, and I haven't slept at all yet. Four hours isn't gonna do much.

**Never thought that I'd so inspired  
>Never thought that I'd find the higher truth<br>I believed that love was overrated  
>'Till the moment I found you <strong>

I then turned my head and kept my eyes on Lindsay. The thought came rushing back into my head. But instead, I smiled.

**Now baby I know I don't deserve**  
><strong>The love you give me<strong>  
><strong>But now I understand that<strong>

My life took a completely different turn once I met Lindsay...Well, when I got to know her a little better.

Now that I look back, I feel kind of bad for what I said when I first met her. I laughed quietly, it was kind of funny at the , she changed my life for the better. I mean, after what happened to Aiden, I needed someone like Lindsay in my life.

But, I did things to her I wish I hadn't.

**If you want me I must be doing something right**  
><strong>I got nothing left to prove<strong>  
><strong>And it's all because of you<strong>  
><strong>So if you need me<strong>  
><strong>And baby I make you feel alive<strong>  
><strong>I know I must be doing Doing something right<strong>

Scolding at myself, I remembered Rikki. I was such an ass to do that to Lindsay.

**It's because of you I feel so lifted**  
><strong>I've been looking at my life from higher ground<strong>  
><strong>Never thought I'd be so elated<strong>  
><strong>You're the one that turned it all around<strong>

What I was thinking? Damn, I don't even know. I shook my head, it made me so upset to think even think about it.

I know how much pain I caused her. Why did I think it was the right thing to do? Was I high or something.

I laughed, no I wasn't. I _was_ a real idiot though.

**Now baby, I didn't know myself**  
><strong>Until you changed me<strong>  
><strong>And made me understand that<strong>

I'll always be there for Lindsay, no matter what the situation. Same _exact_ thing goes for Lucy. Life or death situation, it doesn't matter. _Anything_.

**If you want me I must be doing something right**  
><strong>I got nothing left to prove<strong>  
><strong>And it's all because of you<strong>  
><strong>So if you need me<strong>  
><strong>And baby I make you feel alive<strong>  
><strong>I know I must be doing<strong>  
><strong>Doing something right<strong>  
><strong>Oohhh<strong>

I remember when I had to carry her for an experiment. Damn did it feel good to hold her in my arms. 

**And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me**  
><strong>But I don't really care, cause<strong>

I took off my covers, getting out of bed. I walked into Lucy's room, again, I smiled when I look down at her. She looked just like Lindsay when she slept. After standing there smiling down at her for what seemed like hours, I was positive that smile would be plastered on my face forever.

Kissing Lucy's head softly. Walking back into my room I looked at the clock again, _6:42 AM_.

"Are you fucking serious?" I murmured. I decided it would be stupid to lay back down again, so I went took a shower and got ready to go to the lab. Once I was ready, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

**If you want me I must be doing something right**  
><strong>I got nothing left to prove<strong>  
><strong>And it's all because of you<strong>  
><strong>So if you need me<strong>  
><strong>And baby I make you feel alive<strong>  
><strong>I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)<strong>  
><strong>Doing something right (Doing something right)<strong>

Smirking, it felt like the time I left Lindsay that note when I went in for her. One of the worst days of my life, but hey, it could've been Lindsay there. It was all worth it. 

**Doing something right**  
><strong>Yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Something right<strong>

I though for a moment, but why would I need to think, I thought. It should come from my heart. And, that's what I'm going to do.

I'm not the type of guy to poor my whole heart out to a girl. It's Lindsay though, she's an exception.

**So if you need me**  
><strong>And baby I make you feel alive<strong>  
><strong>I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)<strong>  
><strong>Must be doing something right<strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Something right<strong>

_Montana,_

I smiled for the millionth time, I rarely use the name anymore. I know she doesn't like it much, however after all is said and done, I know she loves it.

_Being married to the most amazing girl_ _is what every guy dreams of. I'm one of those guys where the wish came true. You, Lindsay, are amazing in my eyes. You are everything I've ever wanted. You and Lucy. Making this short since I have to get to work, I must be doing _something_ right. And whatever that may be, I hope I continue to do that. _

_- Danny_

I left the note on the kitchen table, Lindsay had the day off, and whenever that happens, she always cleans. Which to me, wouldn't really be a day off, I know though, that she's bound to find it.

With the smile still on my face– I don't think I've smiled this much in years –I walked out making sure I locked the door behind me. So far, this has started out as a amazing day.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's that. Review?


End file.
